


Пустите меня на танцпол

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Очередной финал Гран-при окончен. По традиции Юра с Отабеком отправляются в местный ночной клуб. Отабек на радостях играет, Юра с горя пьёт.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди рейтинг





	Пустите меня на танцпол

**Author's Note:**

> Трек-вдохновитель: HammAli & Navai — Пустите меня на танцпол (можно послушать на яндекс.музыке: music.yandex.ru/album/5070382/track/39307896)

Пил Юра самозабвенно и отчаянно. Сидел за барной стойкой клуба, опрокидывал в себя один коктейль за другим и гадал, ну как же так: даже в Пекине у Отабека нашлись не только друзья, которые зазвали его к себе на тусовку, но и фанаты, которые наводнили клуб, едва только прослышали, чей сет ожидается этой ночью.

Музыка долбила по перепонкам так, что собственный пульс в ушах резонировал и громыхал в такт с басами каждого нового трека. Сет и правда был крутой, как и сам диджей. Те двое, что играли перед ним, только и годились что на разогрев. Отабек же творил свои миксы иначе, чутко слушал публику, выдавал один гипнотичный грув за другим, качался в ритмах сам, и качал за собой следом танцпол, сцену, бар, весь клуб... Так старательно качал, что перед глазами у Юры уже начало мутнеть, а люди и мебель всё норовили завалиться набок.

— Эй, бро, повтори! — крикнул он бармену по-русски.

Невысокий, но шустрый китаец скрылся под стойкой, а затем, словно по волшебству, пустой стакан из руки исчез, и его место занял новый — холодный, мокрый от конденсата и ярко-голубой — не то из-за ликёра внутри, не то вслед за собственными, подмоченными алкоголем мыслями.

Мимо проплыла какая-то девица с туго обтянутыми мини-платьем формами и с копной светлых афрокосичек. Вот тоже — откуда? В Пекине фестиваль молодёжи, что ли, внезапно объявили? Девица как бы невзначай дотронулась до Юриного плеча, зацепилась длинными ногтями, что-то невнятно выдохнула на ухо. Единственное, что Юру в ней впечатлило — это смелый леопардовый принт по готовой вот-вот растрескаться по швам ткани.

— Пиздуйте, пожалуйста, мимо, мисс как-вас-там, — сморщился он, не утруждаясь английским. Один хрен кругом сплошь китайцы, никто не вслушивался.

Юра снова обернулся к сцене, залип на дерзкую и охуенно красивую ухмылку диджея. Тот ни на миг не отнимал рук от пульта, бросал взгляды в толпу, но будто бы смотрел сквозь неё и продолжал раскачиваться всем телом — от плеч до бёдер и обратно. Спустя минуту этого потрясающе цензурного разврата у Юры заныла шея, он отвернулся и опять уставился в свой стакан. Незаметно опустевший уже наполовину.

Сколько лет прошло, а он всё никак не мог привыкнуть к этой невольной повинности — делить Отабека со всем остальным миром. Да и вообще, как можно предъявлять какие-то права на человека, с которым видитесь всего несколько раз в год? И каждый раз прощаетесь в холле отеля или, если повезёт, в аэропорту со словами: «Увидимся на следующем финале Гран-при!»

Конечно, их сталкивали и другие чемпионаты, другие обстоятельства, другие встречи. Дело не в дате — дело в событии. Это стало почти новогодней традицией: сразиться на турнире, откатать показательные и посреди банкета, забив на всё, вместе свалить в клуб, куда Отабек рвался то сам, то по приглашению.

— Ещё, — кивнул бармену Юра и улёгся щекой на столешницу в обнимку с новым цветным стаканом.

Отабек давно уже ничего ему не запрещал, помнил, чем кончилась та ночь в Барселоне, но Юра всё равно не мог отделаться от чувства, что каждый раз он будто навязывается, падает на хвост, преследует или даже мешает. Он ведь никогда не спрашивал, а вдруг Отабеку хочется побыть одному — ну, условно, без Юры — в кругу новых лиц, оторваться по полной... Сегодня же им двигал не столько избыток адреналина, сколько его недостаток. Он приехал в клуб с вполне серьёзной и осознанной целью: напиться и забыться, отрешиться от всего на свете, хотя бы до возвращения домой, когда придёт время решать, что делать дальше.

Острые коленки больно упирались в деревянную панель барной стойки. Юра пошевелился, пытаясь усесться удобнее, поморщился, когда не получилось. Давно предсказанный тренером, соцсетями и всеми возможными СМИ скачок роста таки сделал своё тёмное дело. В финале год назад Юра взял только серебро. В этом году едва вытянул на бронзу, уступив полбалла какому-то перспективному китайцу-новичку. А двукратный чемпион Гран-при сейчас стоял на сцене за пультом, сиял золотым чистейшим солнцем и праздновал свою победу очередным крутым сетом. Ну, а Юра пил — самозабвенно и отчаянно, искренне радуясь за друга и так же искренне не понимая, когда же он проебал сбой в собственной матрице.

Наученный горьким опытом и опытным Отабеком, он знал, что понижать градус нельзя, поэтому крепость жидкостей в бокале росла, а вот способность к восприятию реальности стремительно падала. Очень хотелось выйти на танцпол, повалять дурака, поколбаситься. Разрядиться, в конце концов, вытворить какую-нибудь хрень. Да, ещё одну, пусть. Давно уже совершеннолетний, кто ему что скажет. Все они тут расслаблялись, каждый по-своему. Чемпиону, типа, можно, а Юре что, нельзя?

Да, нельзя. Потому что под такую крутую музыку надо танцевать только с самим Отабеком. А выползет Юра сейчас в центр зала один и что? Приклеится там к нему какая-нибудь девица в леопардовом. Или кто-нибудь из парней в полосатом. На хуй такое счастье. Поэтому Юра продолжал занимать самое козырное место в баре, присасывался к соломинкам в стакане и глазел по сторонам — ждал Отабека, чтобы случайно не потеряться в переполненном зале.

Стильный клубняк в колонках плавно закруглился, сначала сменился сухим и скучным хаусом, а потом и вовсе зазвучала какая-то ванильная попса. Заторможенному алкоголем мозгу потребовалось около минуты, чтобы сообразить: Отабек закончил сет. Прошло ещё несколько минут, Отабек всё не появлялся.

— Опять языками зацепился с этими своими... — проворчал Юра и осёкся. Представил картинку, передёрнул плечами — фу, бред какой. Чтобы Отабек? Да никогда!

В ушах вдруг загудело, завыло жалостливо и печально. Потом в висках застучало так, что Юра схватился за голову, решил, что всё, накрыло. Он не сразу разобрал, что это просто в динамике над баром заиграл очередной хипповый трек. И ещё спустя несколько секунд он, моргнув, осознал, что узнаёт слова:

_Пустите меня на танцпол пьяным подвигаться.  
С бокалами встречи, невнятные речи, и это не лечит_

Это что, в китайском ночном клубе кто-то ставит русский рэп? Интересно. А с другой стороны, почему нет? Это Отабек — эстет, и на льду под разный фьюжн выпендривается, и в клубе ставит инструментал и электро. Говорил, в российских клубах вечно ставят зарубежную попсу. А чем это для китайцев не зарубежная попса? Если не вникать в тексты, то в темноте очень даже можно покривляться.

_Пустите меня на танцпол пьяным подвигаться.  
Я сам по себе, я навеселе, на лайте подвигаться_

Подвигаться, вот, точно. То что нужно! А ещё лучше — дойти до сцены и попросить включить что-нибудь нормальное. Или нет, ни у кого ничего на хуй не просить, а просто взять Отабека за руку и свалить на свежий воздух. Юра забрал свой коктейль и неверной походкой ринулся в толпу. Пол стал каким-то совсем мягким и ненадёжным, постоянно мигающий свет сбивал с толку и с пути, а мельтешащие кругом люди укачивали ещё сильнее.

— Юра! — раздалось за спиной взволнованное. — Ты куда?

Он с трудом провернулся в месиве чужих рук и ног — ей-богу, как в метро час пик, — увидел Отабека, махнул куда-то в сторону и крикнул в ответ:

— До туалета дойду! Подожди меня там.

И тут же вопреки сказанному повис у Отабека на руке. Он так и не понял, толкнул ли его кто-то в спину или это собственные ноги не выдержали прессинга со всех сторон, но когда за пояс его обхватила крепкая ладонь, сердце вдруг трепыхнулось где-то в горле и тихо оборвалось. В нос ударила знакомая до зуда смесь одеколона с дезодорантом. Юра всё вдыхал и вдыхал, пока лёгкие не наполнились до предела.

Отабек склонился так близко, что коснулся губами мочки его уха. Между лопаток тут же скатилась целая стая колких мурашек, Юра поёжился от этого странного предвкушения, прикрыл глаза, потянулся навстречу. И вздрогнул, когда Отабек жарко выдохнул ему на ухо:

— Юр, ты за выпивку заплатил?

Сука, вот же умеет он обломить момент. Юра уставился на почти опустевший стакан в руке, как на главного виновника всех своих неприятностей. Подумал даже: разбить или допить? Решил, что дешевле будет честно ответить:

— Наверное... не помню.

_Напеваю в неоне все песни, что знаю,  
Давно по ночам мне не спится.  
Мы с тобой незнакомы — пускай,  
Но мы здесь чтобы двигаться, двигаться_

Ну и пусть он сегодня третий, пусть плечо всё ещё помнит сочувственное похлопывание Якова, пусть «ангелы» и хейтеры заспамили всю почту и весь директ. Пусть, поебать. Со всем этим можно будет разобраться завтра. А сейчас Отабек стоял совсем рядом, держал его за талию, смотрел в глаза тихо и внимательно. В самом центре танцпола, не с кем-нибудь, а _с ним_. В конце концов, они же пришли сюда подвигаться, разве нет?

Подхватив ладонь Отабека, Юра качнулся вслед за ритмичным припевом. Повёл плечами, переступил по мигающему цветными квадратами полу, поднял их сцепленные пальцы, крутнулся и опять не устоял, нырнул рыбкой, уткнувшись носом Отабеку в грудь. В голову снова ударил дурманящий запах, от которого всё внутри натянулось, загудело, завелось.

Юра с трудом отодвинулся, нащупал подошвами опору, ещё раз попытался изобразить телом нечто плавное и грациозное. Лица кругом окончательно смазались в одно длинное размытое пятно. Мутная горечь последнего коктейля осела и застряла горьким комом в горле, подталкивая тело раскачиваться ещё сильнее среди таких же мутных людей. Полная гармония. В этот момент опора из-под ног всё-таки ушла: левый кед проехался по чему-то скользкому, и Юра, потеряв последнюю точку опоры, опрокинулся на спину.

_Пустите меня на танцпол пьяным подвигаться.  
Здесь так хорошо, пропали все лица — и я пропадаю сам.  
Пустите меня на танцпол на лайте подвигаться;  
Глазами за стёкла. Закройте мне выход, останусь здесь до конца_

Он почти не удивился, когда вместо жёсткого удара об пол вдруг ощутил рывок вверх: за шиворот и под мышку его подхватили знакомые крепкие ладони.

— Юр, ты в порядке? — тревожно раздалось над головой. — Может, выйдем на воздух?

В колонках продолжал надрываться стучащий хип-хоп, электронные панели под подошвами заботливо укачивали лёгкой волной, а Юра стоял, откинувшись на родные руки, и залипал на потолок, под которым вращались, переливаясь, два серебристых дискошара — большой и поменьше. Он бы и рад оставить при себе все свои извращённые фантазии, но расслабленное коктейлями сознание было уже не остановить, и он ткнул пальцем вверх со словами:

— Эй, Бек, смотри! Как у тебя прям — огромные, блестящие... крутые!

Тот трек, который вытащил Юру из бара, закончился, в динамиках его сменило что-то иностранное, но в голове навязчивой мыслью всё ещё крутилось это _«пустите меня на танцпол»_. Отабек, сдвинув брови, смерил его подозрительным взглядом с ног до головы и с сомнением протянул:

— Может, всё-таки обратно в отель?

— Давно пора, — кивнул Юра, — щас я только до толчка дойду.

Он махнул в сторону выхода и с удивлением обнаружил зажатый в пальцах стакан. Надо же, не выронил, не разбил. На дне болтались остатки сине-зелёных капель, хотя Юра точно помнил, что не сделал ни глотка с тех пор, как вылез из бара. Значит, вот что это было — такое скользкое и цветное под подошвой...

Опасно покачиваясь и активно работая локтями, Юра выбрался из душного кокона чужих тел и парфюмов. Затылок отчётливо жгло всё тем же тяжёлым взглядом. На самом краю танцпола Юра не выдержал, оглянулся. На фоне непрерывно шевелящейся толпы застывший изваянием Отабек выглядел особенно неуместно. Стакан в руке мешался и раздражал, Юра поставил его прямо на пол и, ткнув пальцем в стекло, строго сказал:

— Жди меня тут, понял?

Он не помнил, как миновал две двери, лестницу и длинный коридор до уборных. Зато коварную ступеньку на входе, из-за которой чуть не сбил с ног вышедшую из кабинки девушку, обматерил от души. В лучших традициях старых комедий он с досады пнул несчастную ступеньку и взвыл от боли в большом пальце.

— Грация, блядь, прима. Видела бы Лилия...

Он на ощупь добрался до ближайшего умывальника, щедро плеснул в лицо водой, не ощутив ни запаха, ни температуры. Поднял глаза к зеркалу и вздохнул:

— Не, на хуй ей в таком виде показываться. Ещё голову откусит.

Щёки покраснели, значит, вода была холодная. А может, и нет. Может, это от духоты. С каждой минутой мутило всё сильнее, и если в зале наверху размытую реальность ещё можно было принять за игру теней и ярких прожекторов, то здесь, в тихом светлом закутке среди гладких зеркал и раковин, Юра отчётливо осознал:

— Я в говно.

Собственное отражение скривилось, не оценив самокритики. В животе снова неприятно заворочалось, в горле засвербело. Юра с силой сглотнул и обернулся. Одинаковые двери выстроились в ряд расплывчатыми силуэтами без каких-либо опознавательных признаков. Или нет, какие-то признаки имелись, но настолько мелкие и абстрактные, что определить, где тут женские кабинки, а где мужские, не представлялось возможным. Мелькнула мысль, что он мог не туда попасть, но коридор к уборным был всего один, и дверь — тоже.

К горлу недвусмысленно подкатило, и Юра, прикрыв ладонью рот, дёрнул на себя первую попавшуюся дверь. Влетел внутрь и упёрся взглядом в омерзительно цветастую и жизнерадостную табличку с надписью по-английски: «Вход с накрашенными губами».

— Женская, что ли? — пробормотал Юра.

Представил, как он, зелёный и вздувшийся, как жабий пузырь, вываливается из женской туалетной кабинки, а вокруг стоят «ангелы», ржут и тычут в бывшего кумира пальцами. Передёрнул плечами, резко выдохнул, забыв, зачем вообще сюда пришёл. И решил:

— Ну уж нет. Помирать, так среди своих.

Вышел в предбанник. Вгляделся снова в странные витиеватые символы на дверях — не помогло. Тогда Юра начал просто перебирать их по очереди. Во второй кабинке его ждала табличка с подписью: «Здесь писают сидя!» В третьей Юра засомневался, оставаться или нет — табличка внутри предупреждала: «Не урони айфон». И поди вот разбери! Только ли девчонки ходят в туалет с телефонами? Юра похлопал себя по карманам: пусто. Наверное, оставил в рюкзаке у бара, лошара, а ведь там и кошелёк, и телефон, и ключи...

И вместо того, чтобы подняться обратно в зал, Юра потянул ручку следующей двери. Там на стене тоже висела глянцевая табличка, только уже чёрно-белая, а поверх объёмными зелёными буквами было выведено: «Hugo здесь Boss».

— Ну вот это уже больше похоже на мужскую, — подумал вслух Юра и задвинул в паз огромный тяжёлый шпингалет.

И в ту же минуту понял, что тошнота отпустила. Вот же, всё у него не как у людей, ни хрена в жизни не клеится, даже проблеваться как следует не выходит. Юра опустил крышку унитаза, сел сверху и откинулся спиной на стену. Отделочный кирпич холодил лопатки даже через плотную ткань футболки. Любимой, с тигром на груди, Отабек подарил. Вернее, прислал посылкой на день рождения вместе с открыткой: «Ледяному тигру России от самого верного фаната». А теперь этот тигр сидел в китайском туалете, забившись в угол, и жалел себя, как последний облезлый кот.

Хорошие тут кабинки, подумал Юра, добротные, капитальные. Не то что в местном ледовом: фанерные перегородки, в которых задвижки открывались от любого чиха. В раздевалках вечно толпились спортсмены, в коридорах хватало посторонних, про сам лёд и говорить нечего, так что Юра судорожно искал место, где можно было бы спокойно поговорить с Отабеком. Давно хотел, долго готовился, репетировал, продумывал возможные варианты разговора. И всё равно трусил, из-за этого всё сильнее на себя злился. И на Отабека тоже: что он, в самом деле, сам догадаться не может?!

Юра горько усмехнулся. Тоже хорош, конечно. Отабек пять лет ждал, чтобы тупо поздороваться. Познакомиться и подружиться. А Юра вот уже пятый год только и ждёт случая признаться. Связать два слова, чтобы раз и навсегда между ними всё решить.

Каждый раз эти два слова отличались. Когда-то он ехал на встречу в аэропорт в суровой уверенности: «Сегодня точно, сегодня всё скажу». Когда-то он открывал чат с чётким намерением разорвать всё, прекратить эти мучения и метания и просто больше никогда не общаться. Когда-то — чаще после пары стаканов горячительного — он ощущал себя всемогущим психотерапевтом и пытался выудить из Отабека хоть что-нибудь о его личной жизни, предпочтениях, чувствах.

Однако до сих пор между ними висела эта дружеская, но выматывающая неопределённость, которая выводила Юру из себя. И кто знает, что больше повлияло на его последнюю бронзу: пресловутый скачок роста с похеренной координацией и балансом или непреходящая фрустрация юноши, вынужденного чуть не каждый вечер дрочить на светлый образ одного героя Казахстана.

После третьего пшика настенного освежителя воздуха Юра понял, что ловить тут больше нечего, и поднялся с крышки. Ноги всё ещё казались ватными, голова немного кружилась, но если идти не торопясь, то даже терпимо. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь, заглянул в щель, убедился, что в предбаннике никого нет, и только тогда вышел к умывальникам.

Ужасно хотелось пить и отмыться. Юра несколько раз упал лицом в ладони с водой, отфыркнулся, с силой потёр лоб и шею. А когда разогнулся и глянул на себя в зеркало, вместо своего отражения почему-то увидел лицо Отабека. Даже головой потряс, чтобы отогнать глюк, но Отабек в зеркале почему-то не исчез, а с укором сказал:

— Ты долго, я волновался.

Юра обернулся. Рядом стоял вполне себе материальный Отабек Алтын, блестел тёмными глазами и держал в руке его, Юры, рюкзак.

— В баре я рассчитался. Ты как? Выглядишь не очень.

Сам Отабек выглядел охуенно, особенно в своей вечной чёрной коже с клёпками и с этой его мокрой чёлкой, словно он только что вылез из душа. Юра сглотнул. Внизу живота снова шевельнулось, только это была совсем не тошнота.

— Так себе. Вырвать не получилось, так что пока ещё хреново.

— Пойдём в отель. Там аптечка есть и лечь сможешь нормально.

— Если я щас лягу, меня на вертолётах унесут инопланетяне и начнут ставить ещё более изощрённые опыты, чем я с теми коктейлями, — фыркнул Юра.

— Кстати, с чего это ты вдруг? Не замечал за тобой такой страсти к... допингу.

Юра только хмуро зыркнул исподлобья и попытался забрать рюкзак. Конечно, промахнулся: секундой раньше Отабек ловко закинул лямку на плечо и шагнул к выходу.

— Сейчас прогуляемся, полегчает, — со знанием дела сказал он и приглашающе открыл дверь.

И, конечно, Юра успел забыть о коварной ступеньке. Зацепившись носком кеда, он чуть не растянулся на полу узкого коридора. Отабек бросился к нему, но Юра, пошатываясь, сам поднялся с колен. Держать баланс было уже поздно, так что он попытался удержать хотя бы лицо:

— Всё под контролем! К-контроль подо мной!

От резкой смены картинок голова опять закружилась. Юра прислонился к стене, зажмурился, вдохнул поглубже, длинно выдохнул.

— Ты в порядке? — послышалось из темноты.

— Ты заебал уже спрашивать, — буркнул Юра. — Да, в порядке. Живой, видишь?

Они помолчали. Отабек не торопил, а может, обиделся. Юра поймал себя на том, что снова боится. Натурально стремается открыть глаза, встретить обеспокоенный взгляд, оказаться на расстоянии выдоха. Чтобы хоть как-то заглушить повисшее в воздухе молчание, он выдал вторую по важности проблему, которая терзала его последнее время:

— Я, наверное, заканчиваю в этом году.

Отабек отозвался сразу же:

— Сезон?

— Нет, вообще.

— Не понял, — сказал Отабек таким тоном, что Юра на автомате открыл глаза и поёжился от того, как сурово Отабек сдвинул к переносице густые брови, как почти угрожающе потребовал: — Объяснись.

— Что непонятного? — начал раздражаться Юра. — Хватит уже позориться. На одной силе привычки только держался. Бросают же люди пить, курить, колоться. Ну и я как-нибудь... брошу.

— Ты же спортсмен, чемпион. Ты не бросишь, пока можешь катать, — раздельно и чётко сказал Отабек, как будто объяснял что-то элементарное и очевидное. Например, что земля круглая.

— Тебе легко говорить, ты _действующий_ чемпион, а я уже два года как бывший, отстающий, и хуй знает, выберусь ли вообще из этой ямы.

— Ты что хочешь сказать? Что _мне_ на этом Гран-при было легко? — ещё сильнее нахмурился Отабек.

— Да блядь, нет же, я...

Дверь в уборные распахнулась, чуть не задев Юру по плечу. Из туалета тяжело выполз длинный тщедушный парнишка с таким же бледным и несчастным лицом, какое Юра совсем недавно наблюдал в зеркале. Стены узкого коридора как будто сжались ещё сильнее, навалились грузом на плечи и мозг, придавили весом целого клуба. Юра схватил Отабека за руку и затащил его обратно к умывальникам: в светлом помещении с высоким потолком тот хотя бы выглядел не таким сердитым.

— Ты своё золото честно заслужил, — продолжил Юра. — Но почему я не могу бросить фигурку, если больше не тяну?

— И правда, почему? — вдруг переспросил Отабек и сложил на груди руки. — У тебя в мире всегда было мало соперников. Ты что, поддался этим сплетням? Или до тебя никто не сталкивался с такими проблемами?

Юра растерянно хлопал глазами, не понимая, шутит Отабек или говорит всерьёз. Что значит «сплетни»? Как можно не верить в то, что сам видишь каждый день на весах? Даром что Юра перерос даже Виктора, но ощущение складывалось такое, будто это Отабек над ним сейчас нависал грозовой тучей, а не наоборот.

— А может, дело в том, что тебе однажды просто стало скучно? — В голосе Отабека послышалась горечь. — Скучно соревноваться с такими как мы. Такими, как я.

— Бек, да ты чего... — Юра безуспешно пытался подобрать слова. Он и представить не мог, куда вывернет разговор, они же почти никогда не спорили, когда дело касалось фигурного катания. Он просто не ожидал, что Отабека можно _так_ задеть...

— Я видел, что ты можешь, даже сейчас, — сказал Отабек. — Уверен, Яков тоже это знает, иначе стал бы он тебя тянуть сюда? Подумаешь, какой-то Гран-при. Ну ладно ещё чемпионат России. А на мире кто будет катать? Командный зачёт тебя тоже больше не волнует? У тебя же есть команда, почему ты не думаешь о них?

— Бек... — выдохнул Юра, ощутив, как заполошно в груди колотится сердце.

Он почти уже собрался с духом, в пьяной голове даже выстроились слова, которые нужно сказать. Всего лишь открыть рот и сказать! И тут его второй раз чуть не пришибло входной дверью. Какая-то девица, не отрываясь от телефона, процокала каблуками к самой правой кабинке и скрылась внутри.

— Айфон не урони, дура! — бросил ей вслед Юра. — Надо же, какие подходящие у них тут таблички.

— Какие таблички? — не понял Отабек. — А ты откуда знаешь, что там, в женских кабинках?

— Да я... неважно. Как ты их вообще различаешь... Бля, я же не об этом!

Юра сделал шаг навстречу Отабеку, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:

— Это правда? Ты правда думаешь, что я на льду ещё кому-то нужен?

Отабек как-то неуловимо изменился в лице: разгладилась складка между бровей, затрепетали крылья носа, дрогнули желваки у челюсти. А взгляд заметался по Юриному лицу, словно в поисках чего-то очень важного.

На этот раз распахнувшейся дверью попало Отабеку. Из-за неё выскочил приземистый китаец с прижатым к носу платком. Он буркнул под нос что-то похожее на извинение, метнулся к одной из раковин и принялся смывать кровь с ткани и с носа.

— Ебать, в Пекине такие популярные туалеты? — рыкнул Юра. — Поговорить невозможно!

Он опять ухватил Отабека за рукав и под подозрительным взглядом китайца затащил его в первую попавшуюся кабинку, задвинул тяжёлый шпингалет. Обернулся и увидел уже знакомую табличку: «Hugo здесь Boss». Судьба, значит. Хорошие кабинки, капитальные. Раз уж он не услышал, как недавно где-то по соседству полоскало другого такого же недотёпу, значит, скорее всего, их тут тоже не будет слышно.

— Неужели надумал? — насмешливо раздалось за спиной. — Могу волосы подержать, если надо.

Долгие полминуты Юра тупил. А когда догнал, к горлу снова подкатило, но уже не тошнотой, а внезапными слезами. От облегчения вдруг распёрло грудь, защипало глаза: Отабек не обиделся, не послал! Шутит, вон. Охренеть, а у Юры с души словно мешок камней с грохотом упал.

— Бек... блядь, прости, я такой пьяный. Но я так рад!..

Говорить было трудно, лёгкие отказывались качать воздух, кадык словно застрял в пересохшем горле, зато ополоумевшее сердце стучалось сразу во все стороны. Оставалось только беспомощно всхлипывать, держа всю сырость внутри — не по-мужски как-то реветь на ровном месте.

— Я так рад, что у меня есть такой... друг, как ты. Давай за это выпьем?

— Думаю, тебе на сегодня хватит, — мягко заметил Отабек и снял с плеча Юрин рюкзак, отставил его в сторону к стенке.

— Чувак, блин, ты мне реально как брат, ты понимаешь?

Юру несло в неведомые дали, на этот раз без плана и репетиций, на чистой силе импровизации. Он чувствовал, что если не сейчас, то вообще никогда не решится ничего ему сказать. Оправдание «я был пьян» универсально, но вряд ли ему когда-нибудь пригодится. Если только он сейчас напортачит ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше.

— Вот положив руку на яйца... которых у меня, как оказалось, нет... Но всё равно, чувак, ты мне ближе всех.

Задворками сознания Юра понимал, что несёт бред. Поэтому для верности вцепился Отабеку в рукава, чтобы он точно никуда не делся, не сбежал, не растворился пьяным бредом, дослушал бы до конца. Желательно до той части, где Юра бы ждал ответа.

— ...как брат, понял? Нет, даже ещё ближе. Ты мой бро. Бест бро эвер! Сечёшь? Бля... Ты столько про меня знаешь... никто столько не знает, даже деда. Слышишь?

— Слышу, — отозвался Отабек. И Юра расхрабрился окончательно:

— Давай с тобой побратаемся! Вот прям щас. Давай?

— Что?

— Ща, где-то тут были...

Юра сделал вид, что присел на корточки, хотя на самом деле это больше было похоже на художественное падение. Порывшись в боковом кармане рюкзака, он выудил ключи от дома. А вот подняться на ноги смог, только ухватившись на руку Отабека.

— Что это?

— Ножа у меня нет, но сойдёт и так. — Юра кивнул на связку и отделил от неё плоский, самый острый ключ. — Вот соединимся сейчас кровью, и всё будет пучком. Да? Чтоб раз и навсегда.

— Эм-м...

Ошарашенный Отабек не успел опомниться, как Юра уже полоснул себе по ладони остриём ключа. На светлой коже осталась длинная царапина, из такой много крови не нацедишь. Потом наверняка будет ныть, но сейчас боль почти совсем не ощущалась, Юра только поморщился.

Он уже примерился к чужой ладони повторить манёвр, как вдруг ключи куда-то исчезли, а его собственные пальцы оказались в руках Отабека. Юра замер, боясь спугнуть это странное, но до ужаса приятное видение. Отабек провёл кончиками пальцев рядом со свежей покрасневшей царапиной, сказал тихо:

— Не надо.

— Нет? — вскинулся Юра, не размениваясь больше на фильтр потока мыслей. — Тогда спермой давай. Спермы тебе для меня не жалко?

На это Отабек как-то непонятно промолчал. Но хотя бы не возразил, не покрутил у виска. Юра подумал, что лучшего момента у него может не быть, обхватил ладонями смуглое лицо, задел пальцами все ещё мокрую чёлку и ткнулся губами куда-то в висок. Потом в скулу. В щёку. В бровь, в нос, в край челюсти.

Юра целовал мелко и беспорядочно, в каком-то полубреду, прижавшись всем телом, в один момент выдав всего себя с потрохами. От нетерпения и давно сдерживаемого желания он ёрзал бёдрами по чужим бёдрам, грудью ощущал, как тяжело и часто дышит Отабек. Собственный стояк в штанах больно упирался в молнию, но через секунду Юра снова застыл, забыв обо всём. Это Отабек взял его ладонь и несколько раз осторожно поцеловал сочившуюся сукровицей царапину.

— Наконец-то, — горячо выдохнул он на ранку.

Юра не сразу нашёлся, что ответить. Не ослышался ли, не приглючилось ли с перепоя? Да вроде нет, Отабек всё ещё прижимался губами к его ладони, держал его под локоть, смотрел прямо и ласково. С языка само сорвалось:

— А чего молчал-то, придурок?!

Отабек в ответ только приподнял брови, мол, сам-то хорош.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько всего я себе надумал?! — Юра ударил кулаком Отабеку по плечу и тут же сгрёб его в объятия, навалился всем телом, придавив к стенке. — Придурок.

— Думать иногда полезно, — с усмешкой заметил Отабек. — Например, в следующий раз подумай хорошенько, прежде чем в общественном туалете в чужой стране резать себе руки чем попало.

— Кстати об этом... — Юра, не отстраняясь, нащупал его ладонь и положил к себе на живот, под футболку. И сам повторил жест, пробрался к коже, скользнув по жёстким завиткам волос над ремнём. — Если я правильно понял, ты не против обмена спермой.

Всё тело горело не то от долгожданной близости, не то от ещё играющего алкоголя, не то от накопившейся духоты закрытой кабинки. А может, от того, что Отабек уже двумя руками оглаживал его бока, спину и грудь, задрав футболку с тигром до самого горла. Кожа вспыхивала под его пальцами, способность мыслить связно таяла, а в паху уже невыносимо дёргало по нервам.

Юра неуклюже высвободил вторую руку, которой до сих пор обнимал Отабека, и расстегнул по очереди обе ширинки — себе и ему. Успел только вскользь коснуться, как вдруг Отабек перехватил его запястье и вытянул руку из штанов.

— Если бы ты знал, сколько раз я себе это представлял, сколько видел во сне, — жарко зашептал он Юре на ухо.

Юра моргнул всего раз и обнаружил, что сам теперь прижат лопатками к стене, а горячая ладонь Отабека массирует ноющий член через ткань боксеров. Хотелось возмутиться, потребовать нормального прикосновения, самому толкнуться навстречу, но Отабек будто гипнотизировал словами:

— Думал, как это могло быть. Как бы ты выгибался и дрожал в моих руках, как бы ты сам заставлял меня просить ещё. Если бы ты знал...

Юра готов был кончить просто так, от одного голоса Отабека. Он будто слышал собственные мысли, озвученные вслух кем-то другим. Тихо простонав, Юра закатил глаза от распирающего изнутри счастья, потянулся навстречу, чтобы найти наконец такие родные губы и поцеловать нормально, глубоко, по-настоящему. Впервые. Обменяться уже наконец не кровью, не спермой, но хотя бы слюной — почему нет?

— Я очень давно этого ждал, — раздалось совсем-совсем близко. — Но, боже, Юра, как от тебя разит!

— Сука, вот умеешь ты обломить момент...

Их настоящий первый раз Юре пришлось отложить до ближайшего трезвого утра. И дать слово Отабеку больше никогда не напиваться до такого свинячьего состояния.


End file.
